


Zoo-suzerainty

by giftofmemories



Category: Animals - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftofmemories/pseuds/giftofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Mammal  
> Chapter 3 -  
> Chapter 4 -  
> Chapter 5 -

Turn the page..


	2. Mammal

feline  
back in the year, when children, outside, would play  
every cat they would meet, always, along the way  
would be a magical cat, escorting, into their foray  
venturing forth, happy, smiling, catching this day

canine  
old faithful, so too is my dog  
forever accompanying me  
for I breath, for I am outrun  
having been loved, this day


End file.
